in instruction on page 6. Check if Appendix (Five collated sets[unreadable]No page numbering necessary for Appendix.) Appendix is included Number of publications and manuscripts accepted or submitted for publication (Not to exceed 10) 2 Other items (list): l. Yang F, Li X, Sharma M, Lim B, Sun ZJ. (2002). Linking beta-catenin to androgen signalling. J. Biol. Chem. Published online, www.jbc.org. 2. Huber AH and Weis WI. (2002). The structure of the beta-catenin/E-cadherin complex and the molecular basis of diverse ligand recognition by catenin. Cell, 105: 391-402. PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) (Form Page 3) Page 3 cc Number pages consecutivelyat the bottom throughouthe application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b.